1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to monitoring a medical condition by collecting, detecting and interpreting biological fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biological fluids are currently collected by a variety of means, including venipuncture, saliva, sweat, and urine, to name a few of the most common. After collection the sample is usually processed or otherwise treated in order for a chemical test to be performed. In some cases the sample can be analyzed directly using modern dip-stick technology or elaborate and complicated clinical laboratory instruments.
Errors occur frequently in the processing or handling of the sample which then requires additional sampling, time delays, and reduced patient care.
The problems associated with obtaining a sufficient amount of sample required to test on commonly used methodologies is magnified even further when the sample source is a small animal or infant.
The advent of home testing devices for conditions such as diabetes and pregnancy have stressed the importance of sample collection and the immediacy of results as well as the intimacy of the testing.
Current technology is at a state of development wherein 1) a sample can be collected via a distasteful or painful method and 2) the collected sample is then separately tested for the desired component if the quantity and/or quality of the sample is correct.
From the above, it is clearly seen that it would be a significant advancement in the art if an integrated system for accomplishing both the sample collection and test in the form of a simple to use device could be provided. Some of the features required from such a system include improved accuracy of the test results, removal of undesireable and extra steps from the procedures (reducing error and incovenience), and, in the case of repetitive testing, removing the inconvenience and discomfort of testing altogether.
Blood constituent monitoring is particularly important in the context of diabetes, a metabolism disorder affecting millions of people. Blood sugar (glucose) levels are directly indicative of the diabetic condition. Testing of blood glucose levels has for many years been performed invasively by taking a blood sample and externally determining the glucose level, generally by chemical reaction followed by colorimetric comparative testing.
A recent advance in noninvasive testing is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,023 to Stanley et al. The patent teaching deals with monitoring blood glucose caused to permeate through a mucose or epithelial membrane. A number of examplary tests are listed in the patent in which glucose is collected in a sample collector and thereafter tested with conventional techniques.